freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope's songs
Never give up! oh oh oh ohhh, Just another day running from the endless hate. Searching for a better find a better morrow. Trying to reach the top. Failing at many things. Another storm passes by. Hold your head up high. (hold your head up high) Never give up, Dreams are made to come true. It's only a matter of time matter of time before you reach your goal. The endless sea, the endless sky. Sea of dreams is where it starts. Never stop believing. You'll find your way in this world. Hold your head up high. (hold your head up high) Never give up, Dreams are made to come true. It's only a matter of time matter of time before you reach your goal. Even if many say the world would be better without you. They can't see what's deep inside. They can't see the truth.Oh they can't see The Truth! Hold your head up high. (hold your head up high) Never give up, Dreams are made to come true. It's only a matter of time matter of time before you reach your goal. Oh oh oh ohhh, Just another day of running, From the endless hate. Never alone. In the darkest hour you walk the narrow road, Searching for the way in the darken world. Never staying to far from the path. Never trying to let the darkness win. You lose the sight of what's in front of you. In the dark there is a light. With the lost there is hope. Every step you take you gain something. Even in the darkest night, there always shines a light. For you are never alone. Stepping between the enemies lines, Searching for the right signs. Having burdens placed on your shoulders. Seeking to find the one. Searching for what's right. Trying to keep it all together. In the dark there is a light. With the lost there is hope. Every step you take you gain something. Even in the darkest night, there always shines a light. For you are never alone. With ever step that you take. There are the ones that wish to break you, Holding you down from reaching your goal. But you stand tall. Is it all worth it? To be so alone. In the dark there is a light. With the lost there is hope. Every step you take you gain something. Even in the darkest night, there always shines a light. For you are, you are never ever truly alone. Sea. The sea ripples like the passing wind. Endless to all kinds. Never judging never hating. For the sea cares less about who you are. Some may think they are the only ones. Who can sail the seas. The sea cares not about your past. It only cares about if you can survive it's storms. Can you sail the fearsome sea, Without fear of losing your life. If your brave to sail the sea. Then one day your dream will come true. Storms shake even the strongest men. For the sea does not mind. Testing any and all to the limit. It enjoys the cussing sailors. For it knows there are few souls. That can handle anything thing. It likes to wipe out the weak wills. And show the world who will win. Can you sail the fearsome sea, Without fear of losing your life. If your brave to sail the sea. Then one day your dream will come true. Even in the darkest night, The sea will always shine it's light. Guiding the ones it has picked to heal the hopeless souls. Even though the world thinks, The sea is nothing but water. They have been hurt by it, That is why they are evil men. They do not care about the helpless. They only wish to gain more. Can you sail the fearsome sea, Without fear of losing your life. If your brave to sail the sea. Then one day your dream will come true. Then on that day the sea will calm your brokenness. Remember. That day was like any other, But then the whole world fell apart. No birds sang their sweet song. It was like darkness fell. On an island in the blues, people morn over a dear friend. But I remember the good times we shared, Reading the bed time story together. Though it was hard to say goodbye. I know your with me always. I remember the love you had. Sharing the stories, But even though your out of sight. I know your with me always. Felt like forever until the right time. Trying to keep the islanders smiling. Only wanting to hug you again. I felt so lonely at night in bed. I'd look to the moon that shined so bright then I heard your soft humming. It felt so calm and sad at the same time, But I knew the promise was going to be kept. But I remember the good times we shared, Reading the bed time story together, Though it was hard to say goodbye. I know your with me always. I remembered the love you had. Sharing the stories, but even though your out of sight. I know your with me always. Now I know why you had so much love. Just for one island on the Grandline. Though it's different from the others. It's filled with love and laughing. Did you know the king was defected. I hope your both together again. I wish I could hug you both. But I know your both with me always. But I remember the good times we shared, Reading the bed time story together, Though it was hard to say goodbye. I know your with me always. I remembered the love you had. Sharing the stories, but even though your out of sight. I know your with me always. I know your together and with me always. Category:One Piece world